


Soulmates

by ReadByYourFingers



Category: r/gonewildaudible
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadByYourFingers/pseuds/ReadByYourFingers
Summary: This is a short narrative that describes the development of an extremely close relationship between two people who never planned for it to be so.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This script is created by adults for adult audience. All characters are 18+
> 
> You are free to use this script, improvise with text, cues, sfx and other moments as long as you having fun with it and note me (u/ReadByYourFingers) in description.
> 
> [ ] is for sfx, emotions, voice tones, actions and environment description.  
> * * is for recommended emphasis
> 
> And I'm apologize for the amount of mistakes that you will find in the text. I'm trying to improve my English, and hopefully one day I won't have much to reproach.

When I dialed your number, everything changed. 

I didn't call you for purpose, it was coincidence, game of chance. My finger missed the button, just one wrong digit, and I called you. I don't know why I didn't drop the call when I heard your voice. There's no simple word to describe it. It was... A feeling. A feeling that if I pressed the red button, I would regret it for years to come. A spontaneous feeling that, despite the mistake, I did everything right. That my muddled fingers had dialed exactly the number I needed.

I should have dropped the call and called where I was going, but instead I answered your funny " Hey, stranger". Our conversation should have lasted a few seconds. But our first conversation took twenty minutes instead. I didn't tell you, but I walked around with a smile on my face until the night. 

It was so strange. So unusual. I didn't know where you were, how old you were, what you looked like. I didn't even know your name. All I knew was the sound of your voice. I was waiting for you to call me back, I was slightly hoping at the time that you would snap out of it and call me sooner. But you called when you said you would - the next morning, at 10 a.m. It's hard to describe in words how nervous I was until that second, but it's even harder to describe how relieved I was at the first sound of your voice. I only knew you for twenty minutes, but it felt like twenty years. 

We were strangers to each other, and that made it easy for us to talk. It is as if an old friend who has gone far away continues to keep in touch at an insurmountable distance. I wasn't held back by limitations, and you talked to me about everything in the world too. I thought I had discussed my whole life with you, but as soon as the next day came, as soon as I dialed your number again, there were only more things to talk about. It didn't make sense for us to hide anything, or to be embarrassed about anything, and we took advantage of that. In just one month I could tell you your whole life, and you could tell me more about mine than I knew. A whole month of communication with a person about whom I knew everything, without knowing what this person looked like. It seemed to me at the time that it would last forever. An eternity of talking to someone who knows me better than all my friends and parents combined.

It was my call that caught you as you were trying to take your mind off that horrible day at work. I asked you what you were doing now, and you said you were masturbating. You answered honestly and unashamedly. We had nothing to be embarrassed about, we knew each other better than many people will ever know themselves. This was not the first time we had caught each other doing this. But that was the first time we didn't stop doing it. Instead I asked you to describe it. What you do. How you're doing it. What you're thinking about. If you watch porn, I wanted to know what it was. And you described. You told me in great detail how it happens. All your thoughts, your feelings, your fantasies. I listened to every word, trying to imagine all your feelings at that moment. I wanted to understand what you were going through. I wanted to discover another part of you that I didn't know at the time.

A few days later exactly the opposite happened. I was exhausted, and I needed a distraction from the mess going on around me. You called me when I had barely begun to masturbate and asked me to describe how I felt. Like you, I didn't embarrass myself. I named you the porn that was playing on the screen. I tried to describe to you everything I felt at that moment. Every thought that ran through my head. Every movement I made, and how my body responded to them. I was completely open to you, and that made me feel even better.

If it doesn't show how much we trust each other, then it's impossible to describe how open one person can be to another. 

After those incidents, such conversations became more frequent. I didn't plan it for your call, and I hope you didn't plan it for mine. It just became a thing we didn't hide from each other anymore. And It was only a matter of time before one of us would intentionally call to share those emotions. But the way it finally happened was unexpected.

I called you because you were always ready to listen to me, and my head was filled with fantasies that were too much for me alone. However, your problem at that moment was identical to mine. But that didn't stop us, just as nothing had stopped us before. It was the first time we masturbated at the same time. The first time our conversations complemented each other. The first time our emotions were indistinguishable from each other. And it was the first time we included each other in our fantasies.

I feared it would ruin everything. That after we did it, there would be some awkwardness between us that would start to divide us. But that didn't happen. After that day, we didn't avoid the event, and we weren't eager to repeat it as soon as possible. We let things flow the way they should. I didn't plan these events in advance, and I know you didn't either. They just started happening on their own. I didn't need to warn you to know that when I called, you would be doing what I was doing. You didn't have to offer to repeat what happened. We just did it, as if we knew that circumstances would work out the way we wanted them to.

Layer by layer. One level after another. One feeling after another. We just got to know each other better and better every day. 

Four hundred and twelve days. Four hundred and twelve conversations.  
It took exactly that long for us to realize how far it really went. How close we have become to each other.  
I still can't believe it happened that way. It was as if we were given a text that we had rehearsed. It was absolutely in sync, both of our voices merged into one. You called me, and we both said we wanted to meet. 

As soon as the question sounded, we started looking for a time and a place. Fifteen minutes to decide where to spend the next two weeks. The fastest choice of vacation spots in my life. But we didn't have to choose for a long time. We could already tell where we were both going to be best. Where we want to spend our perfect vacation. Where we want to finally know who we've been sharing our deepest feelings with for over a year.

You called and said that you had already checked in, and that you would wait for me in the lobby, no matter how long it took. When I got to the hotel, I started looking around. I didn't know what you looked like, and I had five minutes to find you. It was a funny deal we made with each other when we first planned the meeting. A real opportunity to find out how well we know each other these days. Whether we will be able to find out on our own the one thing we didn't know about each other. I had five minutes. My arms wrapped around you in fifteen seconds.

There could be no doubt that it was you I was talking to all along. You couldn't have been anyone else in that whole crowded room. The last piece of the puzzle that fit perfectly into the rest of the picture of who you were. And I know you knew who I was too, as soon as I walked in. 

It was evening, and I was hungry after the flight. Without asking me anything, you took me by the hand and took me to the hotel restaurant. I remember how confused the waiter's face was as he listened to me tell him what you wanted for dinner, and to you tell him what to serve me. He must have thought we'd been together for years, not realizing that this was our first dinner together since we first met live ten minutes ago. If so, he's not so badly mistaken. After all, we knew each other better than many couples get to know each other in decades. 

It was also very unusual to eat with one hand, but I couldn't bring myself to let go of your hand. That's where our hands were supposed to be. And you felt it too. I don't need to ask to know that you did. The way our fingers intertwined gave us a feeling of such intense intimacy that should not be available to humans. But we had it.

And then there was the beach. I don't know how long we wandered around it. We didn't care. And so, letting go of each other's hand, we walked along the sand, letting the waves occasionally wash over our feet. We walked and talked. For so long we talked to each other every day, but we couldn't stop. There was so much that we hadn't told each other, that we hadn't yet discovered, that we hadn't yet confessed. And even though the water was cold, your hand warmed me better than anything else in the world. With you, I could dive in with my head, but I would still be warm.

But I didn't recognize the real warmth until we got into the hotel.  
The shower after the beach was vital, and the way your hands washed my body, wiping away the sand, washing away all the fatigue that had accumulated since the morning, gently massaging my muscles, bringing them back to life and preparing them for the coming night... I had never been so relaxed before. But how could I let you stay that way? Remember how my hands massaged your neck? How they relaxed your back? I've never felt so good about making someone feel good.  
That kiss under the running water took us even farther away, cutting us off from the outside world completely. All that is superfluous is gone. There was no more hotel. There were no people in the neighboring rooms. There was no bathroom. There was not even you and me. There was just us.

I don't remember how we ended up on the bed. It seemed as if the world itself had pushed us in its direction, just as it had been pushing us toward each other from the beginning.  
Our lips met for the first time then, but they knew what to do. Our hands didn't trot over our bodies at random. I knew every sensitive area of your body, and you were unmistakable in mine. Every touch made our bodies arch in pleasure. And how could it be otherwise. We gave each other the keys to our own bodies, and we knew exactly how we would react to kissing, touching, stroking, and everything else. Our voices were one shared moan of pleasure. And who needed words when we could finally show how well we knew each other.

The first orgasm came to me in seconds. It was like an avalanche coming down the mountain by accidental fall of a rock. But you knew exactly where to throw that stone, didn't you? But I paid you back in full. Your moans from my answering touches, they couldn't be confused with anything else. And they weren't the only ones that gave away your orgasm.

We lay on the bed, merging in a kiss, not letting each other regain any sense. I wanted to bring you to a point of pleasure that you'd never been to before. You, in return, did everything you could to make me drown in pleasure. Every inch of our bodies was an opportunity for pleasure, and we missed none. 

Remember how insistent my tongue was? How greedy my mouth was? How my hands moved down your thighs, stopping short of reaching your most intimate parts, so that you would do the same to me in return?

I remember how your naked body pressed against me as if you were afraid I would be dragged away. Maybe that's the only reason I stayed close to you without drifting off into the abyss of mindless passion. I didn't want to go there alone. It was a place we should have known together. And I did everything I could to get us there. Remember how my movements echoed yours? How I moaned, unable to speak? How your lips dug into mine, trying to find another way to be closer to me?

We became each other's whole world, and there was no point in calculating how good we felt. There was no scale that could measure it.

Then we were lying on the bed. We were exhausted. Tired. But even in those bodies, which were simply no longer able to tolerate more orgasms, there was the strength to snuggle up to each other. 

At the time, it seemed like the best night of our lives. But we still have a lot to tell to each other. There are so many new things to discover in each other. So many new sensations to bring to each other. 

So come on down as soon as you're done listening to this message. The waiter is really tired of waiting for you to find out what I want for breakfast.


End file.
